ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Camping it Up
In Camping it Up, the Ghostbusters head off to the woods for a camping vacation. That night, Ray scares the wits out of everyone with a spooky ghost story which inadvertently reveals a Bigfoot nearby!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 28. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Slimer Bigfoot Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Egon's Quonset Hut Egon's Inflatable Raft Environmental Time Slip Locations Firehouse Bigfoot's World Plot At the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters finished packing Ecto-1 for a week long vacation. Egon insisted they should take their equipment with them but Ray joked around with a play on Egon's words. Janine called out for Slimer. Slimer flew down the stairs with a duffel bag and loaded it. As the gang prepared to depart, Ray got suspicious and inspected Slimer's bag. It was full of junk food. Ray ordered Slimer to put it all back. Peter hung a closed sign on the Firehouse's front door and Ecto-1 took off. After they passed Exit Q-5, they turned onto a dirt path somewhere in the New England countryside. However, they drove right into a mud puddle then it started raining. Eventually, they made it to the camp grounds and started unpacking. Janine took polaroid snap shots of the guys and also shot a Bigfoot without knowing it. Egon brought out a hi-tech suitcase and activated it. The case turned into a sophisticated tent with some luxury amnesties. Peter complained about how they were supposed to be roughing it up, but Ray brought out Peter's AV system. Slimer secretly ate a candy bar while observing nature by a river. Everyone gathered around the camp fire to roast marshmallows. The Bigfoot watched them from afar. Slimer then prompted Winston to come with him while he used the bathroom in the woods. Slimer is cared but it turned out to be an owl in a tree. As Winston pushed a branch aside, it whipped back and knocked over the Bigfoot. Ray told a scary story about a Werewolf attacking his friends in a cemetery. At the tale's conclusion, everyone is scared. Bigfoot is also spooked and revealed himself as a result. The team hid in Egon's tent. Egon chalked it up to hyperactive imagination induced by Ray's story but Bigfoot suddenly came into view outside the tent's window. They looked around outside and saw a giant footprint. Egon and Ray concluded they were dealing with a Saaquatch or Bigfoot. To make matters worse, Egon detected odd P.K.E. readings off Bigfoot. Peter is not pleased with the news. Janine and Slimer befriended Bigfoot and fed him. After a hearty meal, Bigfoot yawned. The team agreed it was time to sleep. However, Bigfoot decided to sleep in Egon's tent. Some time later, the sky changed and lightning started to strike the camp. Egon confirmed the presence of Cherenkov Radiation from damage to the space time continuum. Lightning struck Egon's tent with Bigfoot still in it. The team pulled him out but Bigfoot was visibly frightened. As Bigfoot hid in a tree, Egon realized it was the nexus of the space time disturbance. The branch suddenly broke and Bigfoot landed on Slimer. The disturbance reached critical levels and Bigfoot wept. While Egon theorized Bigfoot was from another dimension and came through a time warp, Slimer talked to Bigfoot. Bigfoot revealed to Slimer he came through "a hole in the noisy water." Bigfoot then pointed down river. Egon took out an inflatable raft and the team escorted Bigfoot down the river. However, they approached a deadly end. Bigfoot reached up and held onto a log. The team, in turn, held onto Bigfoot and they climbed to safety. Bigfoot recognized the area and led the team to a path leading behind a waterfall. They came to a time warp as predicted by Egon. The door to Bigfoot's world started to close. In order to restore the cosmic balance, Bigfoot had to return home. Bigfoot returned home and the team quickly ran back to reality before they became stuck in limbo. They passed through the waterfall and were swept down into the river. Egon confirmed things were back to "normal." Back at camp, the team packed up Ecto-1. Peter accidentally activated Egon's tent and everything was knocked back outside. Peter suggested they stay a few more days. Everyone groaned at the thought. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 5 and 7, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Camping it Up" (1987). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on August 7, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Camping it Up" (1987). *There were at least four versions of the episode in script form:Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "Camping it Up" Script Cover Page. CPT Holdings, Inc. **The first draft was done on June 17, 1987 **The second revision was done on July 29, 1987 **The final was done on August 3, 1987 **The rev. final was done on August 21, 1987 *Slimer was scripted to have Twinkies in his bag.Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "Camping it Up" Script p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray used to be a Boy Scout.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey, Ray -- You're the ex-Boy Scout." **He later recovers his Boy Scout shirt at the end of "The Brooklyn Triangle"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 21:54-21:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My old Boy Scout shirt!" *Slimer whines about having to use the bathroom twice in the episode. *Peter watches the television series "Moonlighting."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:25-05:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You can't expect me to miss "Moonlighting"." *Ray tells a spooky story about a Werewolf, a type of entity the Ghostbusters previously encountered in "No One Comes to Lupusville"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And the night watchman said, "What are you kids doing out here? Don't you know there's a Werewolf on the loose?"." *Janine mentions she never had anyone like her cooking.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:51-11:57). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Gee, I never had anyone like my cooking that much... never had anyone like my cooking." **Janine's bad cooking comes into play on the Extreme Ghostbusters. *Egon mentions Cherenkov Radiation.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:22-13:28). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Readings of Cherenkov radiation. It could represent damage to the space-time continuum." **In science, this is "electromagnetic radiation emitted when a charged particle passes through a dielectric medium at a speed greater than the phase velocity of light in that medium." *By the end of the episode, Bigfoot can speak a little English - "Bye. Bye." Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps CampingItUp01.jpg CampingItUp02.jpg CampingItUp21.jpg CampingItUp22.jpg CampingItUp03.jpg CampingItUp23.jpg CampingItUp04.jpg CampingItUp24.jpg CampingItUp25.jpg CampingItUp05.jpg CampingItUp26.jpg CampingItUp27.jpg CampingItUp28.jpg CampingItUp06.jpg CampingItUp07.jpg CampingItUp29.jpg CampingItUp30.jpg CampingItUp08.jpg CampingItUp31.jpg CampingItUp32.jpg CampingItUp09.jpg CampingItUp33.jpg CampingItUp10.jpg CampingItUp34.jpg CampingItUp35.jpg CampingItUp11.jpg CampingItUp36.jpg CampingItUp37.jpg CampingItUp38.jpg CampingItUp12.jpg CampingItUp13.jpg CampingItUp39.jpg CampingItUp40.jpg CampingItUp14.jpg CampingItUp41.jpg CampingItUp15.jpg CampingItUp42.jpg CampingItUp43.jpg CampingItUp16.jpg CampingItUp44.jpg CampingItUp17.jpg CampingItUp18.jpg CampingItUp19.jpg CampingItUp20.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1inCampingitUpepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinCampingitUpepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GasStationinCampingitUpepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampgroundsinCampingitUpepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampgroundsinCampingitUpepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampgroundsinCampingitUpepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampgroundsinCampingitUpepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinCampingitUpepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinCampingitUpepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 5 Category:RGB Episode